Tale of a Gladiator
by approvesport
Summary: Pompeii 79 AD...He was the strongest of them all, loved by the audience and feared among the other fighters. A monster that even hell itself spitted back in to the living world. Nothing would ever stop this beast to gladiator.. That untill a beauty with hair blue as the sky appeared in his life and turned HIS world around.. M/T - GaLe story, a little NaLu in it too..
1. Prologue

Prologue

I've come to love _au_ stories about our favorite Fairytail members a lot and now I'm about to head out in too deeeeep water.

I'm about to share with you guys a glint of the most anticipated story I've written so far.  
Once again it's an AU story, but now we're going back to a time and place that's closest to my heart. It's that part of our history when the line between gods and humans barley existed. When myths and legends where shaped and when heroes walked the earth.

I'll let you follow me in to the year 79 AD.. To the ancient world of the Roman Empire, to the city of Pompeii!

Where the heroes we know went under a different name…

…. Gladiators….

music:  
Gladiator - The battle

Love you guys  
/Approve

((I do not own Fairytail))

* * *

.

.

_- The beast_

The crowds cheering was deafening as they called his name over and over again. He snorted, knowing that his reputation had once again reached a city way before his own arrival. His fame was growing bigger and he was not about to disappoint the audience. He shook his arms, loving the feeling of how his muscles flexed under light armor he was wearing and how his heart was now beating hard in his chest. Reminding him how fully alive he was.

The excitement brought him up on his toes, jumping from side to side in anticipation, warming up the legs. This is what he lived for, that made his otherwise pretty meaningless life worth to endure. A slave walked up to him, bending his head down to show respect for the man his people obviously loved. Then he held out the perfect shaped bronze helmet, before he disappeared in to the darkness once more. Gajeel studied the helmet, an evil grin tugged on his lips. He was a fearful man normally, but when his opponents saw him in his helmet, they peed themselves in fear, knowing exactly what kind of beast he was. A monster that even hell itself spitted back in to the living world, a man with no fear who loves the thrill of spilling lives.

He took his sword, testing its weight in his hand. It fitted like a glove, good for him but the worst possible scenario for his opponent. The sword was shining when the small light from the outside found its way passed the grid.

"I expect some more… action from you today" a voice spoke behind him.  
He turned around and saw the pink haired Retiarius leaning against the wall, still dressed in battle clothes and with his trident resting next to him.  
Gajeel snorted.

"You'll have to fight me on your own, salamander, if you want to see me get serious. The pink one only chuckled at that.

"I'm saving my fight with you for last metalhead, you should do the same."  
Gajeel rolled his eyes, he longed for a match against this brat, but never did he get a chance.  
Salamander, also known as Natsu Dragneel, barley fought with people, his specialty was animals. Making Lions and bears dance to a tune only he knew. Not really something Gajeel found interesting, that was usually for the bestiarius, sentenced prisoners sent to be execution by the animals. Not something regular gladiators did. But the man was strong, fast and the audience loved him.

The crowd when crazy once more…. it was time.,

"People of Pompeii! It's an honor for me to announce. That the time has come for your favorite untamed beast from the north to enter the arena! Let me present….The fearsome.… the deadly.. The murmillo, Gajeel _Steel_ Redfox!"

The grid rose and casted a light on the floor in front of his feet, showing it was time for fight.

"I'm off to work then, se you tonight, salamander" he scoffed, before putting his helmet on.

The adrenalin was drumming in his eras, screaming at him to release the sleeping beast inside of him. He roared in its favor and ran out to the arena.

He was a man, favored by the gods..

He was the ultimate Gladiator, ready to make the opponent in front of him scream his name in terror.

None would ever be able to tame this mighty beast._…  
..ever.._

_._

_._

* * *

So, that's the glint of what's about to come, hope you're exited, I'm sure am!  
I would love to hear what you think about this upcoming story, if you have any thoughts or ideas and if you like it/hate it. Chapter 1 is already done and I'll be posting it soon.

.

.

Words explanation:  
Pompeji –_ ancient city in Italy  
_bestiaries – _often prisoners, sent there to die, they were often poorly protected and had only a spear as weapon_  
Retiarius –_ a type of gladiator that fought with a trident and a net_  
murmillo – _a heavy type of gladiator that fought with a sword, had a special helmet that showed his opponent how powerful he was. __  
_


	2. Blood red eyes

Happy New Year folks!

I'm happy to see that you liked the idea of a GaLe story in ancient time, thanks for your support! :D  
So here we have it! Chapter one and a good start on the new year.

To Zohorat:  
Happy to hear that you looking forward for this one! I'll try to deliver my best!  
(Thanks to all of you who leaves comments and letting me know what you think, I really appreciate it ) ;)

music:  
Gabriel Yared -Sparta

love/  
Approve

* * *

.

Chapter 1  
- Blood red eyes

"I would want to pronounce a toast! For our great hero has once again showed us and his opponents that he is and always will be THE beast inside the walls of the arena. For Gajeel!"  
The big white haired Gladiator known as Elfman cheered while he raised his cup with wine.  
"GAJEEL!"  
The other men joined in.

The songs, music and cheering from the men was a joyful sound for anyone's ears. The day had been good and they had all made it back in one piece. Now the gladiator school of Pompeii was celebrating their newest recruit's victory. But one person was not there to participate in the celebration, the hero of the day himself. The big dark skinned man named Lily, swept his cup of wine and made his way to the stairs.  
"Oye Lily! Where are you heading? The women will be here any minute now" a young man with short raven black hair called after him, making Lily smirk.  
"I'm fully aware of that Fullbuster. That's why I'm about to get that stubborn man off the roof and drag him over here to… enjoy the evening a bit"  
The men started to cheer and whistle as Lily left the room in his quest to find Gajeel.

The evening was quiet and chilly over Pompeii, making the stars reveal themselves in the sky. Lily spotted his target sulking at the edge of the roof.  
"Stars are shining like the finest silver to our honor tonight. But our own star is hiding himself here on the roof like an assassin? The men sure will be disappointed when they hear that"  
"Not my fucking problem old man" Gajeel growled as he turned around to give Lily a challenging glare. But Lily meet his eyes calmly and he crossed his arms over his chest, making Gajeel sighed.  
"So what's troubling our great hero then?"  
Gajeel stood up and walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Lily's shoulder. Determination was glowing in his eyes and his long black mane was dancing to the wind around his sharp face.

"why do I rarely enter the arena these days, Lily? This was the first match in weeks. And the one before that? Only Jupiter himself knows for how long I waited."  
Lily chuckled and landed a fist right between Gajeel's ribs, making the big man crumble a bit in surprise.  
"That's the price for being famous your stubborn boy. You're too valuable for the sponsors and for the school to get yourself killed"

"Tsk! It's not like I could die" Gajeel answered and tried to strike his own blow on the older man, but Lily was faster and quickly spared it.  
"It's still the sponsor who decides when you fight"  
"I'm a beast tucked in a cage, only released when people want to stare at it!" Gajeel growled, making Lily chuckled once more.  
" After all those years, you still haven't changed. Sure you're a man now. But your temper is still that of an annoying brat who stole my sword all those years ago" Gajeel looked away, but Lily knew he had his fullest attention.  
"I still remember it as if it was yesterday. The same determination was burning in your eyes as you uttered the words: Old man, Help me get my revenge, I can hold a sword now… "  
"..Now, teach me how to use it" Gajeel filled in and a little smile tugged on his lips before his face turned serious again.  
"seventeen years has passed since that day Lily, and I've still not had my revenge… will I ever get it?"  
"In time, and tonight… not even close with all that wine you've been drinking" Lily grinned and pointed at the pile of clay pots next to him.  
"yeah, keep rubbing salt in the wound Lily"  
"Behave like the man you're and I'll stop! So… Get inside would yah and greet the girls.. Who knows, you might even find _true love_ tonight"  
"Not my thing old man.."  
"Then maybe a girl who might get your mind on something else…"

.

"LEVY!"  
""Shhyyy! Jet, Droy zip it!"  
"But Levy! We're not supposed to be here!"  
Levy sighed and placed her hands on her hips while giving her two amour dressed bodyguards a warning glare.  
"Look, the party was boring and I've never been in a gladiator school before. I want to see more of the building and one of the champions! Not some boring garden and old folks.."  
Jet and Droy looked at each other, obviously worried about the idea of their beautiful lady running around among men known for their brutality.  
"Your father will kill us if he finds out.." Jet spoke, once again unable to decline the will of the general's daughter.  
"Well, don't tell him then! Come on!" She took their hands and dragged them further up the stairs. Her heart was beating in excitement of being here. All she had read about gladiators was nothing come pair to actually visiting a school for gladiators. She longed for seeing them, the_ gods_who walked the earth. The three of them reached a huge hall, filled with the finest the Roman Empire could offer in food, textile and treasures.

"Look at all that food!" Droy cheered and grabbed a plate.  
Jet on the other hand marvel over the gold and the marble statues that decorated the hall.  
"I knew the house of Makarov was wealthy, but too think that the old geezer was sitting on a mountain of gold?!" His eyes and fingers slowly followed the curves of an old shield in pure gold as he spoke.  
"Uncle rarely brags about the wealth of his family" Levy giggled as answer as she watched them disappear in their own thoughts.

She rested her back against one of the marble pillars nearest the balcony, enjoying the fresh air from the outside. this little 'adventure' had giving her a chance to relax a bit. She looked down at the fine gold and yellow fabric that hid her body that evening. It followed her slender curves perfectly and fell all the way down to covered a bit of the floor around her feet. Her blue long curls were skillfully tamed in a knot on her left side, with only her bangs left alone. Levy sighed in disappointment and fingered a bit on a thread that had come loose on the dress. She was the daughter of THE general, admired for her beauty and her kindness. But the bitter trouth of the daughter of Rome's greatest general was that she was barley allowed to leave the house of Mcgarden. This was the closest to the outside world she had got in months.

"I am a bird trapped in a cage" Levy mumbled to herself with a sad smile on her lips.  
"Rather a bird than a beast in a cage. Birds are a bit easier to handle" A dark voice spoke. Levy turned around and saw the shadow of a man sitting on the edge of the balcony. He jumped smoothly down and started to walk towards her. His face and body still hidden by the darkness of the night.  
"A bird will sing its lovely song for you and be grateful every time you give it food. A beast will never be grateful towards you. Instead, it will always search for a way to escape it's faith.." he continued  
"W-who are you?" Levy commanded the stranger, but her voice failed her in her attempt to act strong. She turned her head to look for Jet and Droy, but the curtains caught in the wind hided her and the mysterious man in front of her from them.  
"Why do you wonder? Don't you know that you always start with presenting your own name before you ask others about their name?" The dark voice mocked her.  
"My apologies stranger, my name is Levy Mcgarden" Those words left a bitter taste in her mouth as she heard the man snort at her last name.  
"House of Mcgarden, huh?"  
"Now you know my name, let me hear yours and of course, I would like to see the face of the man who rudely was eavesdropping on me"  
Levy saw how the man crossed his arms over his chest and once again snorted. But his feet brought him slowly towards the light of the torch above her. Once in the reach of the light, Levy finally saw his face. Eyes red as blood meet hers and a grin was playing on his lips. His face was clean and handsome, with long hair just as black as the raven's feathers framing it. The light from torch played on his well build upper body. Dark leather was covering both his hands and his manhood, leaving the rest of his body visible for her eyes.  
"Kurogane?"She gasped, knowing who he was before he was able to utter his name, making  
Gajeel scoff and move closer.  
"I'm surprised a woman of your status know what I'm called outside the walls of the arena"  
"Well…I-I.."  
"LEVY!" Jet's voice interrupted her  
"Levy, hurry! We have to go! Droy saw through the window that your father has arrived!"  
Levy nervously looked at Gajeel once more before she bowed her head a bit "I hope I'll get a chance to talk to you once more Mr Gladiator" and with that she ran in to the hall again and joined her guards on their way out to the garden.  
"Bird huh?" Gajeel mumbled to himself before he made his way down to the other gladiators once more.  
.

.

.  
"Gajeel! Where did you go? You left again at the worst time, the women were amazing as always!" Gray greeted him and ruffled the big man's hair, making Gajeel shoot him a warning glare.  
"Don't worry general-naked-butt, I found a pretty exotic bird instead" Gajeel smirked and went over to the table Lily sat  
"birds?" Grey repeated a bit confused  
"By Jupiter's balls, since when are the big Redfox interested in birds?" He called  
"Since now.." Gajeel answered and winked.  
_Since now_, he repeated in his mind, thinking back at that blue haired beauty at the balcony.  
Lily smirked and poked his friend on his face  
"Told yah you would found love tonight"  
"Don't mock with me Lily!"  
Gajeel took a sip from his cup  
"I just found something interesting.."

.

.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Chapter 2 is on its way ;)**

Words explanation:  
Jupiter- The highest god in the roman religion, their version of the Greeks Zeus

back in ancient time people preserved wine in clay pots


	3. Spread your wings

The story goes on!  
Here I present to you chapter 2 and we are having a little NaLu moment here, but still some GaLe in it so don't worry. It's a quite short one, but both chapter 3 and 4 is coming up this week! Yeah I'm all fired up now guys! ;)

music:  
Fairy tail - Eternal Eclair

love/  
Approve

* * *

Chapter 2  
- Spread your wings

.

.

The morning sun slowly made its way over the horizon, filling Lady Hartfilia's room with a warm light. The soft clinking sound from Natsu's armor made her whine as she knew her bed partner was about leave.  
"Sorry, I've to go" Natsu mumbled with a smile as he bent down to kiss her forehead.  
"I'll kill Lily for making you guys train so early in the morning" Lucy growled to answer, making Natsu smirk and gently stroke her cheek.  
Her big brown sleepy eyes meet his, filled with warmth and kindness. But then they turned serious and she leant her head closer to his.  
"I'll try to talk about this with Loke once more. It's got to be another way.."  
Natsu sighed and slowly removed himself from the bed. They had talked about this multiple times already. He rested his back against the wall as he observed how Apollo once again pulled his golden cart over the sky, forcing the darkness back and guiding the way for the sun.  
"Luc, both your husband and gramps knows is not that easy to release me from slavery..I'm still an exile.."  
"But, you're also a prince.." with feather light footsteps, she placed herself in front of him. The morning sun made her hair glow in a beautiful golden shade.  
"..You're above us all my…My lord…"  
Her soft fingers found his as they stood there, just enjoying each other's company. Then Natsu pulled her closer towards his embrace and slowly whispered in her ear the words she hated.  
"_.. That was a long time ago, Luc.. _"  
.

.

.  
On a balcony not far away from there, a young Levy Mcgarden is observing the same sunrise, still dressed in her nightgown and with her blue hair softly dancing in the morning breeze. Her mind was occupied with thoughts about the gladiator she met two nights ago. She had read about him, Kurogane, the fearsome gladiator or the brutal wild beast as they called him. He was already a legend inside the arena. If it wasn't for his blood red eyes, she would easily have mistaken him for something in class with a God. With his face so smooth and handsome and his long black mane that looked almost as if it was made of silk, he didn't had that usual Gladiator look. But those eyes didn't fool her, because there was only one man with that type of eyes.

Her thoughts wandered away to their conversation that night. How he talked about the different between having a bird and a beast in a cage, that wasn't something she was expecting to hear from someone who's painted as a slow minded man. But, she wasn't even prepared of seeing the man who's on everyone's lips, standing there right in front of her that night.

A dark shade of red was making its way over her cheeks.  
"Gajeel Redfox, yeah, that's his real name.." She smiled as his image once again appeared inside her head. Levy looked up to the sky, searching for clues of her beloved goddess.  
"..Tell me Venus, are you responsible for filling my mind with thoughts about him? Why this man?" Levy sighed as she lowered her head and continued to watch how her beautiful Pompeii slowly stated to awake. She whisper a silent pray to the god of love before she walk back towards her room..

"_Please Venus, if this is what you want, then guide my way.. Spread my wings… Cause I'm already longing to see him again…"  
_

_._

_._

* * *

Yeah so the story will circle mostly around Gajeel and levy, but Natsu and Lucy will play a big role in it. I'm not sure if all of you guys are aware of what happened to Pompeii that year 79AD, if you don't, I won't spoil it for you. But Pompeii is about to be host for many different event both good and bad.

So! The story is officially on now!

Chapter 3 is next and I see you guys then!

word explanation:  
Apollo – roman god who pulled the sun over the sky  
Venus- Goddess of love


	4. Something is moving in the east

THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
It's so awesome to read the reviews and see how you're getting exited for this story just as much as I am! This is the second chapter I'm releasing this week and the third one is on its way, that one is quite long. This story will have some historical correct action, but most of it will be fictional and based on the things that happened in the real Fairytail… I can't say more because it will spoil too much of the story ^^

Keep on giving your love and support for this story! I'll try to upload some more pictures of the characters on Devantart (Approvesport).

Music:  
Fairytail - Peers

Love  
/Approve

* * *

Chapter 3  
- Something is moving in the east

"DAD!"  
"I'm not listening to this!"  
"But, Dad please!"  
"No! Lalalalalalaalallaalal"  
The great general of the Roman Empire was famous for his tactics and his wisdom in war. But what many didn't know was general Mcgarden's weakness, his soft spot for his daughter. And to hear her request about staying at his brothers house for a whole summer. A house filled with blood thirsty gladiators, made him so scared that he fled the battlefield (the conversation with his daughter).  
"DAD STOP!" Her high voice filled with determination echoed in the hall, making him freeze. His daughter's bodyguards, Jet and Droy, stood nervously at the door in front of him, unable to help their lord this time. After all, an angry Levy, was a really scary Levy…

"..Dad…." Her voice had a much softer tone in it now, It reminding him how her mother once had that soft honey like voice too when she was still alive, making him drop his guard a bit. And when Levy placed herself next to him, looking at him with her big brown puppy eyes, general Mcgarden knew he had lost this battle.  
"Why a Gladiator school, Levy?"  
Levy giggled and gently patted her father's cheek.  
"Silly, I don't want to stay at uncle's place because of that! I want to meet Lucy and the others! Uncle always has a huge party every week during the summer and that house is always filled with laugh and people"  
"I don't know honey" The general tried desperately to win back some dignity, but it was too late.  
"Aaaw, com on dad! I'm bored to death here already! There's nobody to talk to!"  
"What about Jet and Droy, you have them here?"  
".. and I love them dad! But they're guys, I want to hang out with Lucy and the other girls! Please!?"  
"Agghrr! Fin kiddo, do as you like! But don't give my brother any trouble!"  
"Not my style dad, thanks!" She gave him a quick kiss and skipped off to pack her things.  
"Jet and Droy is still coming with you!" He called after her, but Levy had already left.

Lord Mcgarden cursed himself for being lured in to her trap, she was a cleaver woman.  
"I'm getting soft…"  
"on the contrarily, that kid is getting stronger" A man's voice filled him in, Mcgarden turned around and saw the commander for the west navy company, Gildarts Clive, standing at the entrance with a huge grin on his face.  
"Yeah, she would have become one hell of a general, if she was born a man" Mcgarden snorted and greeted his old friend.  
"Whoever's marring that kid, is about to be a superb man with her at his side." Gildarts smirked at his old friend and thumped him on the back.

"..."  
"Haha! Don't worry too much, your brother knows better than letting his gladiators running around among the girls! Besides, my daughter Cana and of course Mirajane is also staying there over the summer. It would be a shame if Levy couldn't join them."  
"yeah yeah" Lord Mcgarden snorted and invited him to join him at the table.  
"You didn't come all this way to talk about our children did you?" He asked his old friend as he poured up the wine.  
"I wish, but as you said, that's not why I'm here today.." Gildarts face turned serious as he swept his cup..  
"Then, what is it?"  
"Zeref's army is moving in the east, and it's heading our direction.."

.

.

.  
Lord Makarov felt how his old back pain escalated again. He growled a silent pray as he forced down those awful herbs Porlyusica had given him. He sighed, knowing that he was getting way too old for this. How often didn't he wish to the gods that his grandson would be ready to take over as the head of the family? But Laxus was still too wild in his heart, it would take some more time for this boy to become a man. He could leave it to his brother, but Mcgarden had no interest in the family business, he had chosen to join the army instead. He knew his son, Ivan would love to take over this house. But that man was insane and as long as he still could breathe, Makarov would never hand it over the legacy to his son willingly.

He sat down at his desk, observed how Fried scold the slaves. It was a lot that had to be ready before the guests arrives. But it wasn't the guests who made his old back pain come to live. It was the news Fried had left him earlier this morning. Most of all, he had wanted to avoid this subject. But Makarov knew that sooner or later, Gajeel would found out.

"You wanted to see me, old man" a husky voice spoke  
"Ah, Gajeel just the man I wanted to speak with! Sit down, sit down!" Makarov greeted the young man with a litte too much enthusiasm.  
Gajeel gave him a questioning look before he sat down.  
"You had summon me.." Gajeel tried again, voice still calm.  
"I got some information for you, son.."  
"mind telling me what it is?"  
"There's rumors going around, that your father, Metalicana, is coming back to Pompeii…."  
"…Ah…"  
A moment of silence fell between. Makarov saw how the young man was weighing his upcoming decision inside his head.  
"You're okay there, boy?"

Gajeel snap out of his thoughts and stod up.  
"Yeah, I'm just fine gramps..after all…This is what I've been waiting for..thanks" a evil grin appeared on his lips as he spoke the last sentence, making Makarovs old worries for this young man once again appear.  
He sighed as he watch Gajeel leave.  
"Master?" Fried gave him a worried look as he entered the room.  
"Yes Fried.."  
"Lily may once have brought that man back to life, but the darkness is still clenching itself around his heart .. Was it really alright to give him that kind of information?"  
The young man's worries made a smile tug on Makarovs lips. Fried was one of the kids who had grown up side by side with Laxus in this house. But his knowledge and wisdom was far beyond his age.  
"I doubt that.. But it's not something I can hide from him…"  
"Master?"  
"Let us all hope that there's someone out there who can turn that iron heart back to normal. Before he goes out and do something stupid.."  
.

.

.

"What!? Metalicana is coming to Pompeii!?" Mcgarden slammed his fits in the table and glared at his old friend. Gildarts quickly raised his hands, showing his friend that there was no need to take out his anger on him.  
"That's as far as I know right now..Oh, you made a crack in the table!"  
"If Zeref's army is moving towards us, why the hell is that man leaving his position in the east!? Useless coward that damn metalhead.."  
"..and you spilled out my wine.."  
"CLIVE!" Mcgarden roared, obviously not amused by Gildarts sarcasm.  
"Ao, come on Mcgarden! Both you and I know that Metalicana would rather give up his right arm and leg, than leaving the battlefield. That idiot just loooves to kill, tsk… That stubborn old geezer got to have another reason for personally coming here." Gildarts crossed his arms over his chest as a grin appeared on his lips. But his worried eyes betrayed his otherwise calm face.. Even the great Gildarts Clive, was unsure about this upcoming war.  
"When will he arrive then?"  
"Well, sailing over the sea at this time of the year, would make his arrival at end of the summer.."  
"Send message to Rome that I want every available soldier station here before the summer ends."  
"Why?"  
"Because we're heading to war as soon as Metalicana arrives with whatever news he got for us..."  
.

.

.  
_Not far from the city Pompeii, the holy Vesuvius is anxiously moving in his sleep.._  
.

.

* * *

Ooohhh.. there's a lot that's about to happen now guys! ^^  
In the upcoming chapter we will be coming back to the house of Makarov since Levy is obviously staying there over the summer (thumbs up for general Mcgarden or I wouldn't have any story to write) AND….. Will she be able to meet Gajeel again?

Don't forget to review..  
See you in the next one!


	5. House of Makarov

NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALY HERE!  
I'm soooooooo sorry for this huge delay, I haven't been able to properly sit down and continue with the story because of the lack of time and inspiration. But now I'm finally back on track! So I hope you'll continue enjoying it and give your support!

thank you!  
love  
Approve

* * *

Chapter 4

- House of Makarov

The house of Makarov was once again towering in front of her. Gardens that produced Pompeii's finest wine were spread on either side of the road that would lead them to the huge marble building. Just the sight of it all made her heart skip. No words could describe the happiness she was feeling over the fact that she was about to spend a whole summer here at this place, so beautiful that it could house a God.

_ God.._

That word made her mind create the shape of that black raven haired man she met at the balcony last time she visited this mansion. Levy's cheeks started to blossom like a wild red rose by just the thought of him, the famous Gajeel Redfox. So many nights she had dreamt about him, whispered his name over and over again. She hoped that Venus would grant her the opportunity to meet that man again.

"You're okay my lady?" Jet interrupted her thoughts, she looked up and meet his questioning eyes.  
"I'm just soo happy to be here Jet, thank you" she answered with a smile and started to walk towards the building. Head held high and her blue hair dancing around that delicate neck of hers. Jet snorted at her comment and followed her.  
"I still think it would be more comfortable back home, Levy."  
"I disagree with you, back home it would only be you, me and Droy for the whole summer. Here at uncle's place we will be able to meet people from all over the Mediterranean!"  
_That's exactly what I'm talking about  
_Jet sighed, it was getting harder and harder to maintained the mask around her once Droy wasn't with them. His companion had taken the horses to the stable, leaving him alone with Levy, the love of his life. She was walking in front of him with feather light footsteps, almost as if she was walking in the air. Her yellow dress was glowing in the afternoon sun and her eyes resembled those of a kid at that moment, filled with childish anticipation.

But her beautiful face and those soft curves of hers, slightly hidden behind that yellow dress, spoke another story. Their Levy would turn twenty after this summer. Jet cursed silently, bother by the summer heat and the thoughts of the girl in front of him. He had longed for this year ever since the first time they met. Never did his heart beat as hard as it did every time she was around. He loved her with every cell in his body. But Levy was too dense to realize his feelings. So back in the old days, he made a promise to himself. That once Levy turned twenty, he would ask General Mcgarden for his daughter's hand in marriage. Now the time had come and soon, she would be his and his alone.  
"What are you smiling about? Finally got a girl on your mind?" Levy asked and gently poked his face with a grin on her lips. Jet smiled and moved closer towards hers, not stopping until his face was dangerously close to her. It took all his will power to not try his lips against hers cherry red ones.  
"And what if I have?" he asked with a low voice, making the girl giggle and gently push his face away from hers before giving him a gentle pat on the right cheek.  
"Then I hope you present her for us as soon as possible"  
He chuckled a bit at her words and turned his head a bit to see Droy coming towards them. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
"You'll see, my Lady.. You'll see.."  
.

.

.

Gajeel was on fire, his body slowly transforming in to a beast with every hit. His sword was obeying its every command, bringing his opponent closer and closer to the ground. The poor man was terrified, scared for his life, even if the sword in Gajeel's hand was only a replica of his real one. Nothing more than a piece of wood, but Gajeel's reputation and fearsome appearance was enough to make the sword feel real.

"THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!" Lily's dark voice roared over the training ground, freezing the fighters in their battles.  
Gajeel's lips curved up to form an evil grin as he slowly drew the tip of the wood sword across the poor man's throat.  
"If this was a real fight pal, your head and body would be sent home in two different bags…" He tossed the sword next to the man, who now was too chocked to move. Gajeel stretched his back and walked over to Lily and Elfman as they stood at the other side of the training ground, discussing the new recruits.  
"What do you say, Gajeel?" Elfman asked, referring to the man who was still lying on the ground.  
Gajeel grinned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"That guy is doomed, won't stand a chance once inside the arena"  
Elfman nodded in agreement, But Lily was not convinced.  
"Give him some time Gajeel, he might not be a wild animal like you, but he got potential."  
"Your lost, old man" Gajeel answered with a shrugged and left for a well-deserved bath.  
"No one has such a gloomy morning mood as Gajeel "  
"Tell me about it! And its way past noon already."  
Elfman scoffed but then his face turned serious.  
"Are the rumors true, Lily? That _He_ is coming back?"  
Lily sighed and started to collect the documents over the days training.  
"It's true, Metalicana is traveling towards Pompeii.."  
"I see.. So, how is Gajeel handling it? Knowing that the one responsible for his pitiful life is coming back?"  
"Like any idiot of his kind would… Planning his revenge.."

.

.

.

Master Makarov's office was tactically placed at the very top of the building with view over the whole mansion. He saw how his beloved niece and her two followers arriving at his front door. How the gladiator were wrapping up todays training and the servants preparations in the big garden for the evenings celebrations. Things were fairly calm at the moment, but Makarov's guts told him that the peace would not last long. Something were changing, this summer would not be the same…

* * *

So it's a short one, I had to stop there or the chapter would've been too messy..  
But the next one is just around the corner!

I would love to hear what you think about Jet's big love for Levy. Don't get me wrong I'm a huge GaLe shipper! But I sort of have a soft spot for our speedy ^^


End file.
